Sucked from the real world
by Duke Megatoon
Summary: My first story! May contain violence and some bad words, Enjoy the story! Summary: Roehon finds himself trapped into TT after downloading some strange software, his friends want to save him, but he does not want them to save him. His friends wage war through 2 universes to save their friend. But Roehon STAYS in TT. (I couldnt find a GMT crossover section, it has a part in GMT)


It was 8:00 AM, I just woke up, "Ugh, what the hell happened last night?" I wondered. "Hey sleepyhead! Its 8:00 AM! Were we not gonna stream later today?" Shane said at me, I went to our couch and got the laptop and started turning it on. Kevin boomed in the background "HAHA MOTHER******, I GOT HACKS" I knew he was playing GTA Online with Nick. "Ugh, Let me guess, Kevin is using hacks on Nick to troll him?" I asked, "Yep, like the asshole he is." Shane said.

"Hey guys! Were gonna stream in like, an hour or two!" I said with joy, then I got a Skype notification. "HEY DUKE, YOU WANT OCULUS RIFT SUPPORT ON ALL GAMES? WELL, HERE IS A LINK! [Insert Link Here]" The message said. "Well, I do wanna try Oculus Rift on Minecraft, after all, its a deleted feature" I thought. I downloaded the support for all games as Kevin walked into the living room laughing "Haha, that was awesome!" Kevin said with a smile, "You're a dick!" Nick said, I started the program up and then everything went wrong.

The laptop started to malfunction and spark, I threw it at the TV as it was playing the TV show Pokemon. All of a sudden, a huge blue portal formed and all of us were scared, then it started sucking everything into it. First Kevin got sucked in, "SAVE MEEEE" He screeched as he was sucked into the strange portal. Then Nick got sucked in, "SCREW THAT, SAVE ME!" Nick screamed also when he got sucked in. The room started to tilt as if the apartment was collapsing, I held onto Shane but I could not any longer, I let go and I got sucked in.

I woke up to a wierd, fuzzy feeling. "What the hell, I feel like if I have fur or something" I thought. I looked at my arms to see they were covered in fur. "AHH, WHAT THE ****" I yelled, I then got a bit dizzy from the confusion and then I was knocked out. "Hey, are you okay?" I heard someone say. I slowly started to wake up to a cat standing on two feet, "What the hell? Animals stand on four legs! What is going on?" I felt like if I was crazy. The cat said to me "Its ok, stay calm, are you new here?" I replied with "DO I LOOK LIKE IF I'M OK? I WAS JUST SUCKED IN HERE BY A STRANGE PORTAL ALONG WITH MY FRIENDS! WHAT THE HELL!" I screeched.

"Like I said, its okay!" The cat said, I looked down at my legs to see that I was short, and my legs were covered in fur also. The cat was tall, and was in an aqua color. "My name is Fite, what is yours?" The cat said, "I used to be called Roehon but now I'm mostly called Duke" I said. "Well, Duke is a nice name isnt it?" Fite said. "Yea" I replied, "Anyways, where are we?" I asked, "This place is called Toontown" Fite said.

"Hey, you sound familiar Duke!" Fite told me. "Same to you, I remember I went to clubs and stuff like that" I told her. "Back then, I used to work in one.." FLASHBACK TO THE NIGHT BEFORE: "Hello everyone in the club tonight!" The DJ said. "Our next song is Sunset Electro by Liam Shy!" As told the music played. I walked up to the bar, "Hey, can I have some beer?" I asked. "Sure!" The bartender said. She was a beutiful lady with blue hair. I noticed she wore gloves all the time. "So, how was your week?" I asked the bartender. "Great!" She replied. "Hey, my names Fi-" She said before being attacked by a drunk person. "Get the hell off of me!" The bartender said. I ran to her and kicked the drunk guy off of her. "Thanks, he didnt treat me well anyways." She thanked me.

-9 MONTHS LATER-

"Hey Fite" I said as I walked into my house seeing her hang out inside. All of a sudden some music started playing. "Huh?" I questioned. I rummaged to find the source of the noise. I found it, it was a device, it said "Kevin calling" So I picked up. "Finally! We got a connection. Dont worry, were getting you out of there soon, hang tight Roe!" Memories started flying back to me. -FLASHBACK- "SCREW THAT, SAVE ME!" Nick Screeched, the apartment tilted as if it was collapsing. I hung onto Shanes hand but I couldnt anylonger. I let go and I got sucked in. "SAVE YOURSELF" I screamed while being sucked in. -FLASHBACK END- "Whoa... Kevin... is that you?" I asked. "Yea, dont worry were getting you out." Kevin said. "Look, im afriad to say this but, I'm into this. Dont get me out." I said. "Well, if you dont want to get out, then were gonna have to break the simulation." Kevin said.

The next morning, I awoke to chaos. "WHAT THE HELL" I said as everything was being distorted or destroyed. 0s and 1s Were flying down from nowhere. "Oh god... I need to get to Toontown Centeral" I thought. I pulled out a teleportation hole and went to TTC. Everything was falling apart, The bank was destroyed and its rubble was flying up to nowhere. Then, a huge airship flew above everyone.

"You dirty animal scum, DIE!" I recognized the voice. It was Shanes voice booming from the airship. Shots were suddenly fired from the airship. Everyone started panicking, A missle fired at Toon Hall, destroying half of the building. MEANWHILE IN A NEARBY COG BUILDING "Danm, we need to get rid of those pesky toons what do we d-" A telemarketer said before the roof of the building blew up. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, Oh my..." A view of the airship can be seen. The cogs sat there shocked seeing the destruction.

"That thing is gonna destroy everything..." A cold caller said in shock. "We need to stop it or we will NEVER reach our goals!" A Mover and shaker said. IN THE AIRSHIP "How are the turrets doing?" Kevin asked. "Their fine, but im seeing robots and BS like that, theres a couple of locations, The centeral area that we are in, A gardeny area, A dock, A speedway, An area with a HUGE snowstorm and An area with a bed and another with ALOT of music." Shane replied. "Well, were gonna destroy the entire simulation." Nick said while holding a weapon crate. Unfortunatly he dropped it. "Well s**t." Nick said. MEANWHILE IN TTC I tried finding shelter. It was complete chaos. Toons were dieing, I saw Fite panicking. "OH GOD, WE NEED HELP PRONTO" She screamed. A weapons crate fell out of the sky. I opened it and got 2 pistols. "Hey everyone, go gotta take that thing down and pies and geysers wont do anything. We gotta use guns." I said. Everyone got weapons. All of a sudden, black helicopters emerged from the streets with cog buildings. They had cog symbols on them. "Toons, we saw that airship is destroying everything, dont worry, we wont attack. Those ***holes already blew up Sellbot Towers so we need revenge on them. Get on a helicopter and use your guns to attack!" A cog on one of the helicopters said. Me and Fite got on a Cashbot chopper and the chopper flew near the airship and we started attacking it.

"CRAP, WE ARE NOT DOING ENOUGH DAMAGE TO IT" I said. I jumped off the chopper into the ship. There was a pothole. I got onto it and got in. "Well Well Well, look at the Furry who just got in." Kevin said while turning to me. "You're not getting away with this" I told kevin. He took out a gun and aimed at my head. Fite apperantly got in and punched him. Before Shane grabbed Fite, I pointed a gun at Shanes head. "Touch her, and you will be dead." I said. He grabbed her and I shot Shane, making him unconsious due to lack of blood. I got blood on my Toon Resistance outfit. Nick got in and I shot him in the head. "Well, you killed your three best friends." Fite said. "AGH, THE PAINN" Shane screeched. "Well, you can say two are dead." I said. I picked up Shane and then the airship shaked.

"MALFUNCTION. SHIP MATINENCE LEVEL LOW." A loudspeaker boomed. "Theres a tank in the back." I said. "We can shoot out the cargo lift and get outta here" I said. Me carrying Shane and holding Fites hand ran to the back of the airship. We got in the tank and shot out the back. I stuffed Shane in the storage bin. Fite and I got in the section with the guns. Gaurds from the ship got out and started shooting the tank. Me and Fite cleared out the gaurds. We heard a distant boom. "What the heck was that!" Fite said. "Look up." I said. The airship was exploding and going down. "AGH WHERE THE HELL AM I?" Shane said. "Dont worry Shane, get ready to get a bit hurt in your chest area cause this is quite the fall!" I said. "WHAT? GET ME OUTTA HERE" Shane screamed. "Will you shut up?" I asked shane. "Are you sure this thing will survive?" Fite asked. "Im not sure, but I once was in a para-military plane and got out and survived via tank, these are the same tanks from there so I'm sure we will survive." I said.

Shane was holding the consle commands and the universe teleporter, but he accidentaly pressed it and also repaired the ship. When we landed a blue portal opened up and all the toons around were sucked into it, including me and Fite. We woke up in a train station, our appearence didnt change so we were still animals. "This place feels familiar.." I said. "How the hell did he get that playermodel!" A guy said, We ran up the staircase and there was these words on the wall saying "GMod Tower Lobby 2". The place started shaking violently. We ran outside. The airship that attacked TT was there in the sky. "Oh my god." A guy in a Minecraft skin of a fox in a tux said. "THE CONSLE COMMANDS ARE NOT WORKING, WE NEED TO ATTACK IT BY FORCE." An admin said. "I know one command that allways works." One guy called MacDGuy said. /Duelguns lobby 2 allow. We got our guns and started attacking it again. The airship fired a missle at the theater, destroying it. It fired a missle at the side of the tower, setting it on fire. "Since we dont have choppers, I'm gonna have to get up there." I said. I got in the elevator and went up to the roof, I jumped into the airship. Instead of confronting Kevin, Shane, and Nick. I got bombs and implanted them into the airship. I got in the room where Kevin, Nick And Shane was. Fite was with me and she knocked Kevin out, and I shot Kevin. When Nick came in, instead of shooting him in the head, I shot him in the chest. Shane came in and I knocked him out and took his Universe controller. I used the universe controller, held Fites hand. And we went back to the TT universe. TTC was almost fully destroyed, with the ruins of the ship everywhere. We fixed everything up, I broke the universe controller, and then, everything was solved. Kevin died in 2 universes, the TT universe, where he died when the ship exploded, and in the GMT universe, where I shot him. Nick died in the TT universe from a shot to the head, and in the GMT universe from a shot to the chest and the explosion of the ship. Shane? Well, I dont know what really happened to him, but lets just assume hes happy in the real world. And me? I stayed in the TT universe, We have to see what the future holds for us!

-THE END-


End file.
